disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie (Little Einsteins)
Annie is one of the two tritagonists of Little Einsteins (the other being Quincy). She is Leo's younger sister. Personality This cheerful little girl is a wonderful singer, even coming up with song lyrics off the top of her head. Annie's pride and joy is a portable microphone, which she always carries with her. And she's the only person, besides Leo, to have ever piloted Rocket. Appearance Annie is a small female girl, the smallest of the group. She has blonde messy hair put into pigtails with pink butterfly bows. She wears a sleeveless blue jean dress (pink in Season 2) ''and a green undershirt ''(light blue in Season 2). She wears a pair of purple and pink converse styled shoes (blue shoes and white socks in Season 2)'. '''Her dress is usually accompanied by a front solo pocket and stitches down the side. Friends Her friends are Leo, Quincy, June, and Rocket. She also has other friends, but they aren't human: a few of her friends are Little Caterpillar, Little Red Train, and Purple Plane. Appearances Little Einsteins Little Einsteins is the only media she has appeared in. Annie has appeared in every episode, making a major role in Annie's Solo Mission and a minor in Quincy and the Magic Instruments. Background At the youngest of the quadrant, Annie is the singer behind the group. Annie is defined as always adventurous. She is also described that she may be the youngest but she is the bravest. Annie resides with her eldest brother Leonardo, a red-headed child the leader of the team. Both Annie and Leo do everything beside each other. ''Possibly ''born October 13, Annie was second to the unknown parents. Annie has an affection for balloons, singing, and horses. She like the rest of the team seems to have arachnophobia. During “Our Huge Adventure” Annie and the team faced their arachnophobia to save a bundle of butterflies and then easily fled the scene. Annie loves her friends and will do anything for them. During the events of "Annie's Solo Mission",'' Leo, Quincy, and June were blowing large bubbles and got caught inside one. Using Leo's flying lessons, Annie flew Rocket around the world by herself to get them. Annie also seems to be small-minded at points, pointing out the obvious in situations. She also dislikes being smaller than normal as seen in "The Incredible Shrinking Adventure". She formerly did not know the definition of "mission" as seen in "How We Became the Little Einsteins: The True Story" ''but learned it thanks to her friend June. In season 1 at some points, Annie's singing was not the best (even though she is the singer of the group) but it matured through the progress of season 2. Annie was originally aimed to be country like during the early stages of the series wearing cowboy boots and having freckles. Her looks differed from her sibling Leo who has darker skin and brown eyes. Sometime during production Leo and Annie both had major redesigns making them closer to having a family relationship. Annie seems fond of her friends and appreciates their company. Annie also may have thalassophobia as seen in "Quincy and the Magic Instruments" as she constantly shouts when talking to Quincy waving her hands at the same time. Annie also is a very bubbly-like girl, constantly giggling at points. All Leo, Quincy, June, and Rocket congratulate and cheer for Annie when she sings. Annie is good at improvising, she can make and sing songs right off the spot. Commonly used when the team is off to save or help a creature or even when the team is feeling down. During season 1 Annie sang with the singing posture of placing her hand on her chest and with one hand in the air. In season 2 she gained access to a microphone which she sang louder. All though being one season without a microphone, Annie gets down when her microphone is missing and loses hope when doing so. Throughout the series, Annie overtook new hobbies and interests such as her obsession with horses. She has befriended multiple singing animals normally animals or creatures that are down. Annie uses her voice to cheer up the creature and get them in a go-get-em mood. Disney Parks She made an appearance at Walt Disney World as a puppet in Disney Junior - Live on Stage! in Disney's Hollywood Studios Theme Park and Animation Courtyard. She also made meet-and-greets with guests, just like the other Little Einsteins, except for Rocket. Trivia *She was the only character who has piloted Rocket by herself. *She loves animals, but she is afraid of spiders, just like the rest of the team (as seen in ''Our Big Huge Adventure), except for the one in "The Treasure Behind the Little Red Door" and the one in "Rocket the Bug". It is also shown in Our Big Huge Adventure that she is afraid of bats. *She loves dolphins as proven in Pirates Treasure, but her favorite animal of all is a horse as seen in "The Great Schubert's Guessing Game". *She owns a silver microphone with orange music notes that she won in a song contest. *When she wishes to urgently point something out to the team, her usual catchphrase is "Look, look, look!" *She might have arachnophobia (fear of spiders). *In Season 2, the color of her shirt changes from green to light blue and the color of her jean dress changes from blue to pink. *When she is really happy, her smile gets bigger. *In Rocket's Firebird Rescue, Annie was given Music Power, and may now have it permanently. *She loves animals just as much as she loves singing. *She always sings her special good-night song to herself at bedtime, as mentioned in A Galactic Goodnight. *Though she is the only singer in the group; she can be found singing along with June. Gallery 100221620-L.jpg Picture 166.jpg Cowgirl Annie train.JPG Annie pumpkin halloween.JPG Annie Leo cuddle.png Annie own solo mission.jpg Annie - Render.png Annie.png Little Einsteins - Annie - Render.png FarmerAnnie.png Disney+LittleEinsteins.png Einsteins.jpg Little Einsteins Gallery (21).jpg LittleEinsteinsSeason2.jpg Little-Einsteins-on-stage-1532736446.jpg 2009 Little Einsteins.jpg Mission LITTLE EINSTEINS.jpg F23D68DA-B62A-4F2F-8CDB-EAD2053B7E9C.jpeg C31B1119-530C-4C69-B325-A9DC70FA39B4.jpeg LittleEinsteinsDisneyPlus.jpg Little Einsteins in space.png it:Annie (Little Einsteins) Category:Disney characters Category:Little Einsteins characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Heroines Category:Playhouse Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Captains Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Singing characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Pirates Category:American characters